Relationship
by Kim Latte
Summary: Ada berpuluh jawaban ketika sebuah pertanyaan mengenai hakikat cinta terucap, namun hanya ada satu alasan untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan mengenai bertahan pada suatu hubungan. Chansoo/Kaisoo


Ada berpuluh jawaban ketika sebuah pertanyaan mengenai hakikat cinta terucap, namun hanya ada satu alasan untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan mengenai bertahan pada suatu hubungan.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Kyungsoo ingat dengan betul ini bukan pertama kalinya lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah juga isakkannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga menyebabkan luka disana. Namun walau semua ini bukan kali pertama yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tetap saja bertahan, mengemban rasa yang begitu menyesakkan.

'Soo'.

'Soo'.

'Aku minta maaf sayang, maafin aku'.

Suara seseorang beserta ketukan yang nyaris seperti dobrakan pintu memenuhi telingan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu lelah hanya saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan.

"Pergi, Yeol. Aku mohon pergi".

Lirih suara Kyungsoo terdengar, isak tangis yang sengaja Kyungsoo sembunyikan pun lolos mengalun pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Soo, kamu nangis? Aku minta maaf Soo. Jangan Nangis. Aku salah, aku minta maaf".

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo semakin membrutal, tangisan milik Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku ingin sendiri Yeol".

"Aku enggak akan pergi, aku cinta kamu".

Kyungsoo semakin memeluk tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengigil setiap kali kata cinta dari Chanyeol terdengar. Cinta, satu kata itu begitu menakjubkan hingga membuat Kyungsoo bergedik ngeri karenanya. Bila cinta itu tidak pernah ia rasakan, mungkin lelaki itu tidak akan berada pada posisi seperti ini.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol, biarkan kali ini aku sendirian".

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, dadanya begitu sesak kekita mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo memohon padanya.

"Aku salah Soo, berhenti menangis. Aku cinta kamu".

Setelah kata cinta itu berlalu, ketukan pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo tidak lagi terdengar.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, lelaki itu menghapus sisa air matanya kemudian menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Mengenaskan. Matanya begitu sembab dan bibirnya terluka. Kyungsoo terdiam, lelaki itu selalu memikirkan apakah benar cinta hanya menimbulkan kesesakkan dan air mata? Apakah sudah benar hubungan yang dijalaninya?

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya, udara dingin pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya mengigil. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan karena matanya yang bengkak. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi cemas dan menginterogasi dirinya berjam-jam.

"Do Kyungsoo".

Panggilan seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menegang, tanpa sadar lelaki itu berjalan menjauh dari pemilik suara itu.

"Kyungsoo tunggu aku".

Satu tarikan pada tangan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat seseorang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalannya pelan, sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya.

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mengadahkan wajahnya ketika manik kelam milik lawan bicaranya terlihat oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tanpa sadar menangis keras.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin".

Satu nama itu terus Kyungsoo ucapkan diantara tangisnya, Jongin yang tidak mengerti mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo namun karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara milik Jongin untuk berhenti menangis akhirnya Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukkannya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat juga hangat.

"Kim Jongin maafkan aku".

Suara lirih Kyungsoo terdengar, Jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya berdeham sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu terluka seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukkan, ia takut Jongin akan hilang bila Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia takut akan hal itu karena Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Kau tidak melukaiku sama sekali".

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap lembut kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan lembut milik Jongin juga senyum manisnya membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar namun saat tidak sengaja mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat luka-luka lebam pada wajah Jongin seketika sesak itu dirasakannya lagi.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?".

"Aku membuatu terluka seperti ini".

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, ia menyentuh pelan bekas-bakas luka pada wajah Jongin.

"Ini bukan salahmu Kyungsoo, kau tahu itu bukan".

Kyungsoo terdiam, lelaki itu tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jongin karena pada kenyatannya semua luka itu ada karena Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, maafkan aku".

"Ini bukan salahmu Do Kyungsoo".

Selalu.

Selalu saja hati Kyungsoo akan bergetar bila mendengar Jongin memanggil nama lengkapnya. Selalu saja, Kyungsoo akan terpesona bila menatap senyum tulus milik Jongin. Selalu aja, ada berjuta jawaban untuk menyatakan bagaimana Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu".

Setelah mengucapkan kata cinta itu, Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin. Memeluk erat sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya, amat disayanginya walau kesesakkan selalu hadir bersamanya.

"Soo".

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika. Panggilan itu membuatnya bergedik hebat. Panggilan itu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Kau mencintai siapa, Soo?".

Kyungsoo ingin segera melepaskan pelukkannya namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya begitu kaku dan akal sehatnya pergi entah kemana.

"KAU MENCINTAI SIAPA DO KYUNGSOO!".

Seketika Kyungsoo terduduk begitu saja, kerasnya aspal membuat sikunya berdarah.

"SIAPA YANG KAU CINTAI DO KYUNGSOO!".

Kyungsoo membisu. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangisannya.

"DO KYUNGSOO!'".

Satu tarikan pada jaket Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap manik kelam yang membuat hatinya bergetar dan merasakan kesesakkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kim Jongin".

Kyungsoo memanggil nama itu pelan namun panggilan itu menghasilkan satu tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Kyungsoo .

"AKU BUKAN KIM JONGIN, NAMAKU PARK CHANYEOL".

Kyungsoo tercekat saat tangan besar seseorang dihadapannya berusaha mencekik dirinya, air mata lagi-lagi membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN SELAIN AKU DO KYUNGSOO! KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, SOO".

Satu kata cinta itu menjadi suara terakhir yang di dengar Kyungsoo sebelum gelap memenuhi pendangannya.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

Hai…. Latte balik sama cerita absurd iniii. Ini terinspirasi sama film posesif. Sumpah itu film bagus banget, sampe masih berbekas di hati latte wkwk. Ada yang udah nonton posesif juga? Gimana? Rame banget kan ya wkwkw. Oh iya, jangan lupa rcl yaaa hehehe


End file.
